Lucky Man
by WrappedInARiddle
Summary: Nathan POV - Nathan hurries home from a scouting trip to spend Father's Day with his wife and children, but when he arrives he discovers that they have all forgotten that it's Father's Day. One Shot - Naley, Brulian, Leyton and Clinn fluff.


**Author's Note:** Post Season 9, minus the series finale time jump. Only difference is Lucas, Peyton and Sawyer have moved back and settled down in Tree Hill.

 **Summary:** Nathan POV - Nathan hurries home from a scouting trip to spend Father's Day with his wife and children, but when he arrives he discovers that they have all forgotten that it's Father's Day. One Shot - Naley, Brulian, Leyton and Clinn fluff.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything OTH related, if I did the show would have gone another direction. The title and lyrics are The Verve - _Lucky Man_

* * *

 _Happiness_

 _More or less_

 _It's just a change in me_

 _Something in my liberty_

 _Oh, my, my_

 _Happiness_

 _Coming and going_

 _I watch you look at me_

 _Watch my fever growing_

 _I know just where I am_

* * *

I hear my cell phone chirp in my pocket, I take it out and touch the screen; _Nathan I just wanted to remind you that your brother would be picking you up tomorrow morning from the airport. I can't wait to see you tomorrow. Two whole weeks is far too long, I love you always. -H_. I put my phone away and feel the car buzz under me as we cross over the small bridge welcoming us home to Tree Hill. Haley was right, two weeks had been a long time away, with Quinn expecting a baby, Clay was working all assignments within driving distance. I didn't mind the travel honestly, but my Friday afternoon meetings got bumped to after the weekend and that threw off the rest of my trip. I haven't seen Haley and the kids since the party we had at TRIC celebrating our twelfth wedding anniversary. It still didn't seem possible sometimes that we had survived twelve years of marriage, but by the sheer grace of God we made it through. I notice the car turn right onto my familiar cul-de-sac street and I see a few of my neighbors outside enjoying the late evening weather.

The black Toyota Prius, moonlighting as my Uber car, pulls to the curb and cuts the engine, "We've arrived sir, do you need any help with your bags?"

"No thanks, I can manage." I say with a smile before exiting the backseat, "I hope your night is profitable man."

"Thanks." The driver calls out to me when I close the door, "And have a Happy Father's Day." I nod my head and wave as he drives off. I secure my worn black leather garment bag across my body and walk to the front door. I take out my phone and text my wife; _Hales, I can't wait to be home either. I have missed you, Jamie and Lydia so much. See you tomorrow, I love you forever. -N._ Instead of using my key I press the doorbell and listen to the serene chime echo throughout my house, waiting with baited breath to see who will let me in.

The lock disengages and Haley squeals when she sees me. She jumps into my arms, "You are such a sneak Nathan Royal Scott. Why didn't you call me? I would have picked you up."

"I wanted to surprise you, plus it was really important for me to be home before tomorrow." I grab her hand and head in the house, pressing a kiss to her lips when I'm sure we don't have an audience.

"That's so sweet, I'm sure Peyton and Quinn appreciate it." Haley says before hugging me around the chest. "I can't believe Quinn's exhibiting still at the gallery, do you remember what I was like at eight and a half months pregnant? I hardly wanted to leave the house, and there Quinny is still trolling around the gallery a few hours a day like a champion."

Wait a minute, did I hear that correctly? There is a show _tomorrow_ at the gallery? "We're going to the gallery tomorrow, isn't that a strange event for Fa-"

"I know," Haley interrupts, "I told them no one wanted to be at an exhibition on a Sunday afternoon, but there was no changing their minds. Quinn cries at this point over everything and Peyton is one of the most stubborn people I have ever had the privilege of knowing. When they set their minds to something, it is really difficult to reason with them."

I walk past the kitchen and into the laundry room. I open my bags and discard the soiled items into the laundry basket positioned on top of the washing machine, "Hales I thought we could spend time together tomorrow, you know just me, you and the kids."

"We have plenty of time for that on Monday, Jamie and Lydia are out of school for summer break. I don't have any sessions at the studio until Wednesday, we can have family night soon I swear." She plants another kiss on my lips, "Have I told you already how much I missed you?"

I want to shake her and ask her what the problem is, I have _never_ once forgotten a Mother's Day since Haley became a mother eleven years ago. "I missed you, where are the kids?"

"Lydia is staying the night at Lucas's, Jamie is at Clay's." Haley went to the refrigerator and removed a container of leftovers, "Is pot roast alright for dinner? I have a session tonight with Mia and Chris, I would have changed it if I knew you were coming home."

"No, it's fine Haley. I'll see you in a few hours," I take the container from her delicate hands and kiss her forehead, "I love you."

"I love you too Nathan Scott, I would be lost without you." I half nod as Haley picks up her purse and heads to the garage.

I scowl at the cold leftovers in my hands, place the glassware on the counter, turn back to the refrigerator and take out a beer, "Happy Father's Day to me."

* * *

 _But how many corners do I have to turn?_

 _How many times do I have to learn_

 _All the love I have is in my mind?_

 _Well, I'm a lucky man_

 _With fire in my hands_

* * *

I let out a frustrated sigh when I hear the alarm clock going off first thing this morning, "Hales can you get that please?" I refuse to open my eyes when I reach across the bed and feel nothing but cold sheets beside me. "Damnit," I huff. I turn off the alarm clock - it reads 8:15am, "Hales?" I call out again with a yawn. I recall our quick conversation from last night and remember that the kids aren't home and decide to take a shower and start my day before searching for her.

A half an hour later I walk downstairs, "Haley?" I call out again, the house is deafeningly quiet, "Why did I even bother coming home early?" I sulk before heading to the kitchen. I open the refrigerator and pull out a beer, "Breakfast of champions," I roll my eyes. It isn't until I shut the refrigerator door that I see the note Haley has left for me on her festive striped stationery.

 _Nathan;_

 _Sorry I got home late last night, you know how Chris can be when we're 'making music'. I took the liberty of putting together a pickup game for you, Clay, Lucas and Julian this morning - hence the alarm. Enjoy your couple hours of down time, see you this afternoon (2:00pm) at the gallery. Don't worry about Jamie and Lydia, I will be picking them up before heading to the opening. Have fun at the Rivercourt, just a gentle reminder, Julian isn't that great at basketball, please try to go easy on him alright. Brooke had to really twist his arm to get him to even consider playing with you guys again, so be the nice wonderful man I know you are capable of being._

 _I love you always,_

 _Haley_

"What the hell, I don't wanna spend Father's Day with the boys." I groan and take my cell phone out of my back pocket to call Haley. It goes straight to voicemail and I end the call before I give Haley a reason to be mad at me. Right now, she's the one in the dog house and I intend to keep it that way. I grab my gym bag and decide the only thing to do next is head to the Rivercourt, maybe Luke will have the answers to why Haley has lost her damn mind.

* * *

 _Happiness_

 _Something in my own place_

 _I'm standing naked_

 _Smiling, I feel no disgrace_

 _With who I am_

 _Happiness_

 _Coming and going_

 _I watch you look at me_

 _Watch my fever growing_

 _I know just who I am_

* * *

I pull my Range Rover into a parking space next to Luke's Camaro, Clay's Truck and Julian's Mercedes, I am the last one to arrive, but that isn't anything new. I get out the car and see the guys stretching out, "So Happy Father's Day guys, can any of you tell me what the hell is going on? Haley hasn't forgotten a Father's Day in eleven years and today there was nothing. Jamie and Lydia weren't even home last night and she was sending me right to voicemail over Chris fucking Keller. God sometimes I still really hate that guy."

Clay ties his sneakers and bounces the basketball a few times, "No clue. Quinn has been a little forgetful lately. I felt like an asshole for even thinking about bringing it up. All the girls have been pretty focused on the gallery opening."

I look at Julian, "Any luck with Brooke? She doesn't exactly work with Quinn, Peyton and Haley. How was your Father's Day man?"

"Brooke has been helping Quinn non stop at the gallery, some huge sewing project. I think she's making new curtains for the glass wall, or something like that. I woke up this morning and Brooke and the boys were gone." Julian stumbled backward when Clay tossed him the ball, "And to think I bought her a Cartier Amulette ring for Mother's Day."

Luke chimes in before I can even ask, "Peyton, Sawyer and Lydia were leaving the house when I woke up this morning. I checked out our family calendar and it says _next_ Sunday is Father's Day, so I looked on my phone for my own sanity and I was right it isn't next week, it's today. What is going on?"

"It's simple," Clay said before tossing the ball to the hoop, "Our wives have been working too hard lately. I keep telling Quinn she needs to start taking it easy, but does she listen. Not a chance."

I clap my hands together and jog for the ball, "Well I for one plan on enjoying my Father's Day with the best dad's I know. Let's pick teams gentlemen." I am secretly fuming, but I don't see the point in sitting on the bleachers all day bitching about how messed up it is that our wives forgot about today. It will be much more rewarding to simply remind Haley of her huge faux pas every time she wants me to take out the garbage after a long road trip.

Clay wins the heated battle of roshambo, so he gets first pick. "Sweet, I never get to pick first. Come on Luke, let's show Nathan and Julian what's up."

Without even realizing it I let out an exasperated sigh, "Thanks man. I know I stink, but there's no reason to rub it in." Julian says to me in a defeated tone.

I put my hands on Julian's shoulders and shake him, "I'm sorry man. I think I'm just thrown by the whole Father's Day thing. We can take those two jokers on no problem, Luke's got a heart condition and Clay has a bum knee. They get ahead by more than three points and we'll just rough them up a bit."

Julian cracks a smile and rubs his head of curly chestnut hair, "Alright Nate, you win. I got Clay though, Peyton scares me. Lucas is your brother, she would be nicer to you than she would ever be to me."

I chuckle, "Peyton scares me too."

Luke throws the ball in my direction, "Lay off my wife you guys, neither of your wives are exactly known for their ability to stay calm under pressure."

Clay let out a barrel laugh, "If we're being honest here, the only one that truly scares me is Brooke. She's got one hell of a right hook." Clay rubbed his square jaw, "I am never going to cross her again that's for certain."

Julian tosses the ball towards the basket and yells when it goes in, "And _none_ of you wanted to be on my team, look at that ladies! Baker shoots, he scores."

"Clay has a point Julian," Luke replies after he retrieved the ball, "Brooke does run hot."

Julian waves us off, "Aren't any of you going to acknowledge the shot I just made?"

A little over a year ago all of us were together on a Saturday afternoon like we had done hundreds of times before. Clay said something about Brooke not being able to balance motherhood and her career, it was all in the name of harmless fun. After Brooke repeatedly asked him to stop to no avail, he made a comment about the possibility of Brooke _taping_ herself so Jude and Davis could always see her face. He made a goofy grin and winked at her, everyone grew quiet and Brooke became incredibly embarrassed. It was all my fault, once when we were on the road, Clay and I got terribly drunk and I let it slip about the whole sex tape thing from high school. I will never forget the look Brooke gave me that day, when Clay saw he had struck a nerve and tried to apologize Brooke punched him in the face and burst into tears. Haley made me sleep in the guest room for almost a week after that, it was awful.

"Nate?" Julian motions with his hands in front of my face, "It's our jump, man are you ready?"

Even though he stinks at basketball, you had to give Julian Baker credit, nothing we ever said or did really phased him, "All of our wives are scary, I think we should just leave it at that." I dribble a few steps and throw the fade away, "As the only man on this court to be walloped by each and every one of our wives I think I can consider myself an expert, I've done the research." The guys all burst into fits of laughter and who could blame them, I spoke the truth.

* * *

 _But how many corners do I have to turn?_

 _How many times do I have to learn_

 _All the love I have is in my mind?_

 _I hope you understand_

 _I hope you understand_

 _Gotta love that'll never die_

* * *

It's 2:00pm in the afternoon and I have yet to see my wife or children today, sometimes that is the norm, but with it being my special day, I can't help but feel a little sad. I started this morning angry, but as I walk up to the gallery and see the girls laughing about something in the front window I can't help but soften my mood. Today may be Father's Day, but honestly every day that I get to spend with Haley and our beautiful children feels like Father's Day to me.

I open the door and walk in, "There's my man." Haley says with an infectious smile, she wraps her arms around my neck and kisses me gently. "We're about to get started, would you like something to drink?"

"No," I press my head to hers. "Let's get this show on the road I can't wait to see what you ladies have been up to."

Quinn rubs her rounded abdomen and clears her throat, "Can I have everyone's attention please?"

I look around and notice that all I see around me are familiar faces, Lucas and Peyton are standing to the left of me while Haley, Clay, Julian and Brooke are to my right. Is it strange that there isn't anyone else here I wonder?

"First I would like to thank Peyton, she is responsible for all of backgrounds you will see today. Second I would like to thank Haley for putting together the music for today, it really sets the tone, and last but not least I would like to thank Brooke, who took the time to sew all of these lovely velvet curtains." Quinn takes a deep breath, "Kara is kicking like an Olympic caliber soccer star right now, "Gentlemen I would like each of you to find the tape on the floor that has your name and stand on it, all will be revealed in due time."

The guys and I exchange looks and head to our places, "Hales what is this?"

"Shhh, no talking." Haley says while miming to zip my mouth shut.

"Brooke honey, what's going on?" Julian asks with a grin.

Brooke looks to him and then to us, "You heard tutor mom, zip it handsome."

"On my count ladies," Quinn says, "1… 2… 3…"

The curtains open and I gasp, "Wow." I take a few steps forward and get a better look, it's a photograph of Jamie and Lydia in front of a chalk backdrop. Jamie is wearing an over-sized Tree Hill Ravens jersey and Lydia is wearing a Ravens cheerleader uniform. The chalk background is a shooting basketball heading toward the hoop, cheer pom poms and gym bleachers, the kids blend with the background to make a complete picture and it's beautiful. "This is amazing."

"Happy Father's Day." Haley giggles.

I run my hands through my hair, "You have no idea how happy I am to hear you say that. I thought I was losing my mind, or you had been invaded by body snatchers. This was all some sort of a scheme?"

"Bet your ass hot shot," Brooke says. "We've been plotting and coordinating this for months."

I look at Julian's gift and then it all makes sense, each picture is of something significant to us. Jude and Davis are dressed as a director and cameraman, while the background is a large film camera, director's chair, film canisters and a movie set. "Peyton these look fantastic, did they take a long time?"

"Oh God yes!" She squeals, "I was working on Lucas's and it started to rain, after a good cry, I rinsed away the remnants and started over. Chalk is a surprisingly difficult medium to work with, just in case you were wondering. There were several meltdowns of epic proportions."

I get the urge to go check out Luke's picture and I am impressed. Sawyer is sitting cross legged in the middle of the portrait surrounded by stacks of chalk books, they even managed to position her just so that she looks like she's _reading_ one of the books. "And you really think music is your calling Peyton, these are so good."

"Hey, I shot and developed all of the pictures myself, all while incubating a baby." Quinn pouts. "That's what I call multitasking."

"She has a point," Haley laughs, "You win Quinny."

I walk over to Clay and get a look at his photograph and I am jealous by what I see. Logan is wearing yellow and his background is meant to look like Wolverine, complete with claws. "Man I want a superhero one."

* * *

 _Happiness_

 _More or less_

 _It's just a change in me_

 _Something in my liberty_

 _Happiness_

 _Coming and going_

 _I watch you look at me_

 _Watch my fever growing_

 _I know_

 _Oh, my, my_

 _Oh, my, my_

* * *

I was more than willing to man the grill after discovering that our wives hadn't actually forgotten about Father's Day. Haley comes out from the kitchen in a modest blue polka dot one piece swimsuit, "I still can't believe I pulled one over on you Nathan. I am the worst at keeping secrets."

I open the grill and nod my head, "I know." I look over at the pool and watch Luke toss Jamie and Sawyer into the deep end before doing a cannonball himself, I snicker, "this is the best, you know that? Just being home with you, our kids and our family. I couldn't have asked for a more perfect day."

"It isn't over yet, we have one more surprise for you guys, but it has to wait till after the BBQ." Haley leans in and kisses my cheek. "I love you, I don't think I tell you that enough."

"No you don't," I pull her into my arms and kiss her hard. I start laughing when I hear the kids making throw up noises, "Hey none of that, your mom's hot, it's not my fault."

Haley's cheeks redden and she covers her face with her hands, "Just man the grill, I love you always."

"I love you forever." I say with a smile before slapping her ass as she heads to the pool.

"Seeing a cute Naley moment never gets old." Brooke says behind me, "Here, I brought out the chicken. Do you need anything else hot shot?"

"No Davis, I think I'm set."

"Perfect, don't let me forget," She says, her eyes widening in the process, "We need to hammer out the kids' joint party. Can you believe Davis, Jude and Lydia are almost six years old?"

"Nope," I say with a sad face, where did the time go? I swear it was only yesterday Haley and I were bringing Jamie home from the hospital. "Thanks for making me feel like an old man today Brooke, anything else you wanna bring to my attention." I hover my hand over the grill and start loading it with chicken breasts.

"I can see a few gray hairs at your temples," Lucas volunteers, "In case you were looking for something to add."

I shoot my brother a death stare, "Very funny. My hair is dark, of course I have noticeable gray hair. You've got some too, it just blends in more since you're a blonde. If I had your hair color, you wouldn't be able to see it either."

"Now there's a funny image, Nathan Scott as a blonde." Julian puts his hands together to form a square and _zooms_ in and out, "I can't see it, your complexion isn't right for blonde hair."

Clay chortles beside him and gives him a high five, "Being blonde is a tough look, I don't think you could pull it off anyways."

I look around the patio and everyone is laughing at my expense, "I see how it is, I'm peeing on everyone's chicken."

I see Quinn laughing hard, then her face falls and she pulls herself out of the pool, "Clay!" She screams.

"I'm right here honey, what's wrong?" Clay calls beside her.

"We need to go to the hospital," Quinn says in a shrill tone.

She looks panicked, I turn to the house, "Hales I need you."

Haley comes outside, "What's the matter?" She sees Quinn drying off, "What's wrong Quinny?"

"I think my water just broke," Quinn says shakily. "No, I don't think. I know my water just broke. Oh my goodness we're having a baby."

Clay reaches for Quinn's hand and kisses it, "Alright Logan I'm going to take your mom to the hospital. Finish up dinner and meet us at the hospital."

"Are you sure man?" I answer, "It isn't any trouble to just head over there now."

"No, these things take time." Clay hugs Haley and shakes my hand, "Listen to Uncle Nathan and Aunt Haley."

"Of course dad." Logan says before looking at the pool, "I don't want to swim anymore."

"Why not kiddo?" Haley replies before I can.

"Aunt Quinn was in the pool when her water broke," Jamie said before climbing out, "That's sick. Is it expensive to have it drained?"

Haley looks to me to fix this so I send her into the house with the girls to see off Clay and Quinn, "Come on guys, let's get the table set for dinner. Then get dried off, so we can change after we eat and head to the hospital. Jamie, there is no reason to drain the pool, that's what chlorine is for."

* * *

 _Oh, my, my_

 _Oh, my, my_

 _Gotta love that'll never die_

 _Gotta love that'll never die_

 _No, no_

 _I'm a lucky man_

* * *

We have yet to hear anything from Clay, but we have been in the waiting room for over an hour. The kids were starting to get anxious and who could blame them? The hospital is no place for children, unless they are sick or their father accidentally dislocates their elbow during a wrestling match gone awry. "Anything?" I ask Haley.

"Not since you asked me five minutes ago Nathan, honestly patience has never been your strong suit." Haley kinks her eyebrow at me and laughs.

"Did you call Taylor?" I ask.

"I texted her, she is in Boston I guess." Haley sighs, "She asked for pictures when Kara arrives."

I put my arm around her shoulder, "Hey, that's something. You know how Taylor is, I would take the fact that she wants pictures as a win."

Julian and Brooke stand up when a doctor enters the room, "I am looking for the Evans family?"

"That's us," Brooke says quickly.

The doctor surveys the room as we all come forward, we look like a horde, I don't think there's even anyone else in the hospital right now. "What's the news doc? The suspense is killing the wives, if you know what I mean."

He nods, "Yes, Clay and Quinn would like to see you, but I think twelve people might be too many." He looks around again, "If you promise to be quiet and not disturb any of the other new mothers I will you all thru."

"Excellent," I motion for the kids to follow us and hear Luke give everyone a stern warning before we head down the hallway. We get to room 223 and open the door quietly, "Hello?"

"Come in you guys, there's someone we would like you to meet." Clay says from the corner.

Quinn is glowing, she is beaming down at the new addition to our little family, "Hi everyone, we would like you to meet Kara Ophelia Evans." As if on cue the baby squirms to life, "She says hello." She looks about the room, "Logan honey come here."

Logan goes to her bedside and Quinn hands him the baby carefully. "Hey Kara I'm Logan, your big brother."

I hear a camera flutter and see Peyton snapping shots of the new family unit. When she's done, I cross the room to Clay and pull him in for a hug, "Congrats man, that's one hell of a Father's Day gift."

"Isn't she great?" He smiles at his newly expanded family.

"I would like to propose a toast," I raise my fist in the air, "To the greatest dad's I have the luxury of knowing, life just wouldn't be complete without you guys. Happy Father's Day!"

Clay, Julian and Luke bump their fists to mine, "Happy Father's Day."

* * *

 _It's just a change in me_

 _Something in my liberty_

 _Oh, my, my_

 _Oh, my, my_

 _It's just a change in me_

 _Something in my liberty_

 _Oh, my, my_

 _Oh, my, my_

 _I'm a lucky man_

* * *

 **So I hope you all liked that little piece one shot of fluffy lovey goodness. It's Father's Day in the States and I hope all of you are having a wonderful one. :)**

 **I will be updating _Crazy Little Thing Called Love_ and _Time to Pretend_ in the next few days. **

**Thanks for reading!**

 **Krystal**


End file.
